La sombra
by xotug
Summary: Harry necesita ayuda y tendra que acudir a una misteriosa persona.


**Este fic participa en el concurso "Reto tematico de Noviembre" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black". Este fic tiene su continuación en: La sombra y la llama.**

**Capítulo 1. La Sombra.**

Harry Potter estaba sentado en un banco del parque. La verdad era, que no sabía muy bien lo que esperar de este encuentro; no se fiaba mucho de la persona con la que había quedado. Si no hubiera sido Hermione, quien le había dado el consejo; nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza recurrir a él… o ella. Nada conocía sobre la persona que se denominaba a si mismo "La Sombra"; y lo que sabía, le provocaba sentimientos contradictorios. Admiraba su eficacia, su saber hacer, pero… los rumores de sus métodos le producían escalofríos.

Mientras examinaba a las personas que pasaban por el parque, atentas a sus quehaceres e intentaba vislumbrar cual de todas ellas podría ser la Sombra; recordó el momento en el que comenzó todo. Era una de la muchas cenas que pasaban en La Madriguera. Estaba reunida toda la familia Weasley, exceptuando a Charlie que andaba por Perú, estudiando a los Vipertooths.

- ¿Qué tal en el departamento? –preguntó Arthur, que siempre se interesaba por los casos que llevaban Harry y Ron.

- No muy bien, papa. –respondió Ron mientras partía un trozo de la tarta de melaza que había hecho Molly como postre.- Tenemos un asesinato entre manos, pero no sabemos como murió la victima.

- Encima tenemos al ministro en la nuca, presionándonos para que lo resolvamos cuanto antes y de la forma mas discreta posible. –añadió amargado Harry.

- Estoy seguro que lo resolveréis pronto. –les animó Molly.- No por nada, sois los mejores aurores.

- No se porqué, pero algo no encaja. –dijo pensativamente Harry.- No hay ninguna marca que nos indique la posible causa de la muerte.

- El Avada no deja huellas. –apuntó Hermione.- Podría ser la causa.

- Fue lo primero que comprobamos, Hermione. –dijo Harry con tono frustrado.

- No deja huellas visibles, cariño. Pero deja una fuerte huella mágica, fácilmente comprobable. –explicó Ron a su mujer.- Por eso, apenas se usa para cometer asesinatos. Es muy sencillo seguir el rastro de un hechizo tan letal como ese.

- Fíjate en el rastro que dejo en la cara de Harry. –apuntó George bromeando.

- ¡George! –exclamó Ginny haciéndose la ofendida. Sin embargo, tanto su marido como su hermano no parecían muy ofendidos, ya que estaban partiéndose de la risa.

El resto de la cena y la sobremesa transcurrió con tranquilidad, a excepción de una pequeña interrupción causada por un tropezón de Lily, cuyas lágrimas fueron consoladas rápidamente entre Rose y Ginny.

- Molly, como siempre, todo estaba delicioso. –agradeció Hermione.

- Gracias, hija. –respondió la matriarca de los Weasley.- Harry, ¿has cogido el trozo de tarta para Albus?

- Se me había olvidado. –comentó Harry llevándose la mano a la frente.

- Ya voy yo, despistado. –dijo Ginny sonriendo. Hermione le hizo una seña a Harry, indicándole que la acompañara. El chico se disculpó con Molly; aunque esta había dejado de hacerle caso y estaba intentando convencer a Bill, por enésima vez, que la dejara cortarle el pelo; y siguió a su mejor amiga hasta un lugar mas alejado del bullicio de la puerta principal de la Madriguera.

- Dime Hermione, ¿qué quieres? –preguntó Harry mirando la cara de indecisión de su amiga.

- Sé de alguien que puede ayudarte a resolver este caso. –confesó Hermione con seriedad.

- Estupendo, ¿quién es? –preguntó Harry esperanzado.

- Hay un problema… -dijo dubitativa.

- ¿Cuál? –preguntó el auror extrañado por la actitud de Hermione.

- No se si podrás trabajar con el. –respondió.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –inquirió Harry sorprendido.

- Se le conoce como la Sombra. –la boca de Harry se abrió hasta límites que Hermione no creía que fueran posible.

- ¿Tu conoces a la Sombra? –preguntó Harry cuando pudo articular palabra.- ¡Pero si nosotros no hemos sido capaces ni siquiera de saber su nombre o tener una descripción física! ¡Y sus métodos son cuanto menos controvertidos!

- Si, conozco a la Sombra, pero me hizo jurar que no revelaría su identidad a nadie.

Harry no se podía creer lo que oía. Hermione Granger le estaba diciendo que conocía la identidad del investigador privado/guardaespaldas/mercenario más astuto, eficaz y desconocido de las ultimas décadas y, no podía revelárselo a él, al Jefe de Aurores. Era algo inaudito.

- Dime quien es, Hermione. –exigió Harry.

- Te acabo de decir que no puedo, Harry. –replicó ligeramente enfadada.- Lo que si puedo decirte es como contactar con él.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que querrá hablar conmigo?

- Cuando me reveló su identidad; también me comentó que si, en algún momento, creía que alguien a quien yo apreciara, tuviera necesidad de sus servicios, que le avisara. Que el haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudar.

- ¿Y por qué me cuentas esto ahora?

- Porque yo también creo que hay algo raro en este caso. –confesó Hermione.- Ya sabes que Ron me lo cuenta todo.

- ¿Y crees que no vamos a poder resolverlo nosotros? –preguntó Harry con el orgullo tocado.

- No estoy diciendo eso, Harry. –se defendió Hermione.- Pero creo que algo de ayuda externa os vendría bien.

En la cara del auror apareció un rictus de sorpresa. Normalmente, cuando hablaban sobre los casos que llevaban, Hermione se mantenía en un discreto segundo plano; se limitaba a escuchar y, a veces, aportaba alguna idea. Pero esto era algo nuevo. Nunca antes, se había implicado hasta este punto y eso significaba algo. No por nada, Hermione Granger era la bruja más inteligente de su generación. Pero… ¿contratar como asesor a la Sombra? Eso era demasiado peligroso. No podían meter a una persona con su reputación, por muy eficaz y valiosa que pudiera llegar a ser su aportación, en el Cuartel de Aurores.

- Conozco esa mirada y se lo que estas pensando, Harry. –dijo Hermione interrumpiendo la línea de pensamiento del auror.- No te fías de lo que puede pasar. –Harry no se sorprendió al escuchar la acertada lectura de su amiga.- Hacemos una cosa… yo te enseño como contactar con el y el resto es decisión tuya.

Una semana después de aquello y, tras comprobar que no avanzaba la investigación, Harry tomó la decisión de llamar a la Sombra. Cogió su móvil y marcó el numero de teléfono que Hermione le había dado. Tras escuchar tres tonos, una voz grave respondió al otro lado de la línea.

- Buenos días. ¿Qué desea?

- Quisiera concertar una cita con el "Sharpshooter". –respondió Harry siguiendo las instrucciones que estaban escritas debajo del numero de teléfono. Tras unos segundos en los que no se oía nada al otro lado de la línea, la voz misteriosa contestó una hora y un lugar, colgando inmediatamente después.

Harry se sintió aun más desconcertado que antes, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Partió una esquina de un folio, cogió un bolígrafo y apuntó la hora y el lugar que le había indicado la voz misteriosa.

- ¿Cómo era el patronus que le guio hasta la espada de Godric Gryffindor? –preguntó una voz ligeramente aguda, despertando a Harry de su ensoñación.

- ¿Perdona? –respondió Harry desconcertado. Alzó la vista para ver a su interlocutor. A su lado, se había sentado una chica bajita de pelo rubio con mechas rojizas; llevaba unas gafas de sol de cristales ahumados y leía un periódico muggle que Harry no llegó a reconocer.

- ¿Cómo era el patronus que le guio hasta la espada de Godric Gryffindor? –repitió de forma mecánica la chica.

- ¿Cómo sabe eso? –atacó Harry. La chica le miró fijamente a los ojos, o eso le parecía a Harry, ya que las gafas le impedían ver hacía donde estaba dirigida su mirada.

- Mi trabajo es saber cosas, señor Potter. –respondió misteriosamente la chica.- Responda a mi pregunta, por favor.

- Una cierva. –la chica se levantó, dobló el periódico y dio la espalda a Harry.

- Vamos a dar un paseo. –le dijo la chica con cierta burla en su voz.

Harry se levantó con todas las alarmas sonando en su mente, pero se colocó al lado de la chica y empezó a andar junto a ella. Nunca se había echado atrás frente a un reto o un misterio y esta, no iba a ser la primera vez.

- ¿Es usted la Sombra? –preguntó sin poder reprimirse.

- ¿Esta decepcionado, señor Potter? –dijo quitándose las gafas de sol y mostrando unos pequeños ojos negros.- ¿Esperaba algo mas espectacular o intimidante? –Harry ignoró la pregunta.- Su silencio me dice que si. Recuérdelo, señor Potter, las apariencias engañan.

- ¿Puedo saber con quien estoy hablando? –preguntó intentando obtener más información.

- Señor Potter, ¿de verdad cree que le voy a dar mi nombre? –dijo alzando las cejas.- No he creado la leyenda de la Sombra para destruirla a la primera de cambio. –la chica le ofreció su brazo.- Créame señor Potter, cuando le digo esto… no soy su enemigo.

- Ya veremos. –pensó Harry cogiéndola el brazo.- Creo que tenemos un negocio.

- Supongo que debe ser algo grave. –dijo la chica guiando a Harry a una zona menos poblada del parque.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Hermione Granger no le hubiera dado mi número, si no fuera así. –respondió seriamente la chica.

- ¿Cómo es que la conoce? –preguntó el auror.

- Digamos que… es una amiga del pasado. –respondió la chica sin dejar de mirar el paisaje.

- ¿Del pasado? –pensó desconcertado Harry.

- Todo se resolverá en su momento. –dijo como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del auror.

La chica se paró y miró hacia los lados. Tras esperar unos segundos, arrastró a un sorprendido Harry entre los arbustos y se aferró más firmemente a su brazo.

- ¿Preparado, señor Potter? –preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Preparado? ¿Para…? –Harry no pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que sintió la sensación de pasar por un tubo muy estrecho, típica de una aparición.

Cuando se pudo recuperar de la sorpresa, examinó el sitio al que la Aparición Conjunta le había llevado. Sacó su varita, preparado para cualquier cosa. Estaba en un despacho en el que destacaba una enorme estantería llena de libros, que ocupaba por completo la pared del fondo. Harry bajó su varita, el conocía esta habitación; ya había estado varias veces allí. Se acercó a una funcional mesa, que destilaba olor a IKEA por todas partes. Cogió un marco de fotos y le dio la vuelta para ver que contenía el mismo. Cuando vio la foto, sabía donde estaba y porque le sonaba tanto.

- Hola Harry. –dijo una voz alegre detrás de él. El auror se dio la vuelta y vio la figura de David Manning que le observaba, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y sonreía de forma burlona.

- ¿David? ¿Qué ha pasado con la chica? –preguntó Harry verdaderamente desconcertado. El chico se acerco a él y le dio uno de sus clásicos abrazos de oso. Al separarse, se fijo en la cara del auror y emitió una sonora carcajada.- ¡Qué pena que no tenga una cámara a mano! ¡No siempre tengo oportunidad de desconcertar al famoso Jefe de Aurores del Ministerio!- le dio un golpe en la espalda y se sentó detrás de la mesa. – ¡Siéntate, pasmado!- Harry se movió como si fuera un robot y se sentó en uno de los dos sillones, estilo oficina, que se situaban al otro lado.

- La chica eras tú, ¿verdad? –inquirió Harry.

- Por favor, Harry… ¡soy un metamorfomago! –dijo haciéndose el indignado.

- Entonces… ¿eres tú la Sombra? –preguntó el auror sintiéndose incomodo.

- Si fui tu Sombra en Hogwarts, porque no seguir siéndolo después. –respondió el metamorfomago.

- ¿En serio?

- Si quieres hago un Juramento Inquebrantable. Harry, yo soy la Sombra, créeme. –repitió David.

- De acuerdo. –dijo Harry al escuchar la aplastante seguridad con la que lo había reconocido.- Pero, ¿es verdad todo lo que cuentan de ti?

- ¿A que te refieres? –pregunto David con un cierto interés.

- A tus métodos de obtener información… a tus brutales formas de ejercer como guardaespaldas. –explico Harry con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Brutales? –pregunto David.

- Echar a un lado a base de hechizos a cualquier persona que se acercara a uno de tus clientes, ¿no te parece brutal? –inquirió punzante el auror.

- Excesivo, puede; brutal, no. Brutal sería… no se… la _cruciatus_… por ejemplo. –Harry alzó las cejas, sorprendido por la tranquilidad con la David acababa de decir tal barbaridad.

- Y sigues tan tranquilo, después de decir eso. –le recriminó.- ¿Dónde esta tu honor? ¿Tu deber? ¿Tu ética? Tu, Ron y yo éramos los mejores aurores del ministerio. ¿Qué ha sido del compañero con el que trabaje?

- ¡¿Honor?! ¡¿Deber?! ¡¿Ética?! -exclamo David indignado.- ¿Cuanto de eso demostró el nuevo ministro el día que me despidió?

- Sabes que no estuve de acuerdo. -replico Harry.

-¿Sabes ahora cual es mi honor? ¿A que me debo? ¿En que esta basada mi ética? -pregunto David mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo.- ¡En esto! -dijo mientras le lanzaba algo brillante al ojiverde.

Harry lo cogió con un movimiento certero, demostrando que aun conservaba intactos sus reflejos de buscador, y abrió la mano para observar que era aquello. Lo reconoció inmediatamente y miro perplejo al metamorfomago.

- A lo mismo que el ministro. A un galeón. –David fijo sus ojos marrones en Harry que aun seguía con la misma expresión de sorpresa.- Bueno, no estoy siendo sincero del todo, también soy leal a ellos. –dijo señalando la foto que Harry había cogido antes. En ella se podía ver a David entre Jessica y Eve. David le miro intensamente.- ¿Sabes por qué no fuiste despedido? ¿Ni tú ni Ron? –le preguntó. Harry tuvo que reconocer que nunca lo había pensado.

- Dime. –pidió el auror.

- Hay algo que los políticos valoran más que el dinero. –David hizo una pausa valorativa. Harry vio como la mirada del metamorfomago refulgía con rabia reprimida.- Y es la opinión que tenga el pueblo de ellos y si pueden perder su apoyo. ¿Crees que aún sois aurores por lo buenos que sois? No, Harry. Os salvasteis porque fuisteis quienes derrotasteis a Voldemort. Si os llegan a echar, la comunidad mágica se hubiera echado encima del ministro y le hubiera obligado a dimitir.

- Yo trabajo en el Ministerio para proteger a la comunidad mágica. –replicó Harry.- No para ser utilizado como imagen de nadie.

- Lo se Harry. Tú y todos los aurores, trabajáis por la seguridad de todos nosotros. –dijo David para tranquilizarle.- Pero no podéis impedir que se os utilice como imagen de la "buena política" del ministro. Pero, no es por eso por lo que me has pedido una cita. ¿Qué tienes ahora entre manos?

Harry se movió incomodo en el sillón. Era el momento definitivo. Si le contaba a David el caso que tenia sobre la mesa, tendría que contratarle. Algo así, no podría salir nunca del equipo de investigación. Pero, si le había llamado, era porque le necesitaba para resolverlo. Podía mostrarle algo que no había visto antes.

- Necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre el mago que se denomina la Llama. –pidió Harry.

- ¿La Llama? –preguntó extrañado David.- No pides algo sencillo, Harry. Pero, bueno… ¿cuándo te has metido en algo sencillo? –el auror no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa surgiera en su rostro.

- ¿Tienes algo? –David dio una vuelta en su sillón y sacó de un cajón del escritorio una pequeña carpeta marrón de cartón.

- Muy poco. –dijo David poniéndola encima de la mesa, frente a Harry.- Apenas se conocen datos sobre él, ni siquiera con mi extensa red de informadores.

- ¿Extensa? –pregunto Harry.

- Si, Harry. Te puedo asegurar que es más extensa de lo que crees. Volvamos a centrarnos en lo que estábamos. Lo que sabemos seguro es que es de origen alemán, hijo de magos, muy inteligente y letal. No le gusta mancharse las manos, pero si tiene que matar no le importa hacerlo. Llegó a Inglaterra hace unos seis años.

- ¿Para qué?

- Esta buscando algo, lo necesita desesperadamente. Parecido a cuando Voldemort necesitaba escuchar la profecía. –respondió David seriamente.- Sin embargo, no se que es.

- Pero ha matado a gente por ello. –replicó Harry.- ¿Cuál es su objetivo final?

- El mismo que el de todo mago oscuro. –dijo David

- El dominio del mundo. –el metamorfomago afirmó con la cabeza. –Otro Voldemort. –suspiró cansado el auror. Esta vez el movimiento de la cabeza de David fue negativo.

- No es igual que Voldemort. –explicó.- A la Llama, le da igual que sus aliados sean sangre limpia, sangre mestiza, squibs o muggles.

- ¿Squibs? ¿Muggles? ¿En serio? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Este hombre no es como Voldemort. A el no le interesan los temas de sangre, solo quiere dominar el mundo.

-Lo cual es una desventaja para nosotros. –reflexionó Harry.

- Veo que no has perdido capacidades. –apuntó David.- Si, es una desventaja, ya que cualquier persona puede formar parte de su organización. Con Voldemort sabíamos que tenían que ser sangre pura. Ahora…

Los dos hombre se quedaron callados, reflexionando sobre el caso que tenían delante.

- ¿Y tu qué tienes, Harry? –preguntó David, rompiendo el silencio.

- Tengo un asesinato entre manos. Pero no hay ninguna pista que nos diga como murió o quien lo asesino. Ninguna marca, ninguna huella mágica, nada.

- ¡Que extraño! –exclamó David.- ¿Tienes ahí la documentación?

- No, la tengo en mi despacho. –reconoció Harry.- Mañana por la mañana te la entrego.

- Tengo una idea mejor. Contrátame como ayudante, o como sea que lo denominéis, y pondré a mis mejores hombres a investigar este caso.

- ¿De cuántos hombres estaríamos hablando? –preguntó Harry.

- ¿Contándome a mi…? Déjame que lo piense… -reflexionó el metamorfomago.- Como mucho seremos cinco y no creo que estemos todos trabajando a la vez en el mismo lugar.

- De acuerdo. –exclamó Harry encantado con la idea.- Podéis incorporaros mañana mismo si queréis. Con todo el tema de los recortes, tenemos cubículos vacíos por todas partes.

- Solo pido a cambio, una cosa.

- ¿El qué?

- Que vengáis Ginny, Hermione, Ron y toda la tropa a cenar esta noche. –Harry sonrió al escuchar la petición.

- Eso esta hecho. Además tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.


End file.
